The Dark Side Was Once My Home
by Annime Adiect
Summary: Some say Chiro is related to Skeleton King; but what if he practicly RAISED Chiro? Then, he asked the boy to find the robot. So, boy went inside and...I dont know...pulled a switch?
1. The Cards Have Been Set

Annime: I know, I know: Why a new story? Well, I had a pretty good idea for one so here goes!

Otto: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG!

Gibson: (Clears throat) or anything else belonging to someone else.

_**The Dark Side Was Once My Home**_

The boy walked through the Citadel of Bone. He was curious to why his grandfather would want to see him at this time; it was only 3:00 in the morning!

He walked through the dark halls to a huge door that looked of importance. The boy had no fear when he opened the door to reveal the Skeleton King sitting on his thrown.

"Come in, come in, boy!" The Skeleton King was very rarely ever kind to the boy, but the boy had learned from his mother that his granddad wouldn't hurt him if he listened to him.

"Yes, I am here, Grandpa," the young boy replied. "What is it that you needed?"

"I need you to look for a giant robot for me on the outskirts of Shuggazoom, and do NOT fail to remember its location!" The Skeleton King gave the boy an evil look as he spoke his command.

"O-of course, grandfather," the boy said, somehow startled about this request.

"And, come back soon, Chiro," Skeleton King said. "There will be more work for you to do."

Chiro grimaced at the thought of his slave-like chores.

"Y-yes, of course," he quickly spoke.

"Very good, now get going!"

Chiro followed his order and left to find the robot that was somehow very important to his grandfather.

* * *

Annime: Watcha think?

Sprx: Please review!


	2. Finding the Robot

Annime: I hope this is a hit!

Nova: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 1**_

Chiro walked through the streets of Shuggazoom. He was tense and made sure he was very aware of his surroundings. He rarely ever came to the city; his grandfather usually made him stay at home and study or do chores.

The boy continued to walk until he had reached his destination: the outskirts. Chiro took a deep breath and tried to relax himself. He walked through the trees that got thicker and thicker as he walked forward in his search. How was he supposed to find this 'large robot'? Chiro looked down at the ground and sighed in frustration. His eyes soon spotted an old soda can and he proceeded to kicking it as he looked around.

His search lasted like this for about an hour until he kicked the can a little too hard and it went into some bushes. Chiro sighed and decided to hurry and look for his only source of entertainment. He found that the can had traveled through the bushes off of the trail, and he kicked the can once more. He was surprised to find that the can hit something…metal. Chiro looked up and gasped at what he saw: A huge robot! He smiled to himself, happy to have information that might make his grandfather pleased with him. He started to think about how he had found the robot when he felt something strange pulling him towards it. Before Chiro knew it, he was directly in front of the robot's right foot. He looked around for a button that might open the door, but once he leant his hand against it a door opened all by its self. Chiro was surprised by this, but still followed the feeling that pulled him into the robot. Suddenly, he froze.

'What if Grandfather gets mad at me if he finds out I went into the robot?' Chiro thought. He continued to think about this, but the feeling just grew stronger. 'Maybe if he doesn't know, it won't hurt.'

Chiro walked through the dark halls to find five different tubes; only one was open. Chiro stared at the tube and then walked inside so he could get a better look.

"Ahh!" Chiro yelled as the tube sucked him somewhere he didn't know of. '_Thump'_ "Ouch!" Chiro exclaimed as he rubbed his butt. He had landed in a dark room, much darker than the hallway. Chiro tried to look around the room but couldn't get his eyes to adjust to the darkness. The boy proceeded to finding a light switch so he could see his surroundings. He walked forward and tripped over a step.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Chiro mumbled to himself as he climbed back to his feet. He searched through his pockets and finally found a forgotten flashlight. "Ahh, this should work!" Chiro proclaimed. He turned it on and saw that he faced a huge computer. He walked towards it and started to look at all the switches and buttons. "Ah-ha," Chiro said once he had found a huge switch that just had to be the light switch.

Chiro gripped the switched and easily pulled it down. Chiro suddenly felt something surge through his body, what he thought was electricity. When the pain had finally subsided, he opened his eyes to see only green. The boy panicked and kept blinking only to see green for about 10 seconds. Once that time was over he looked around at the lighted room in awe, but then he heard someone. He turned to see the same kind of tubes as before, but instead they were all opened and all but one had a creature inside it.

'They look like…robot monkeys?' Chiro thought to himself. Then, one of them, the black one, started to move. 'Oh crap, what have you gotten yourself into this time Chiro?' Chiro thought again as he raced to the open tube. The tube quickly shot him back down to the lower level and he raced out of the robot. He was clever enough to find a way to remember where the robot was while he ran through the forest to the city.

Fear was all over his face once he finally reached his 'home'. He quickly went to his room to calm down and figure out what to tell his grandpa. He was in the middle of this when he heard a knock at his door.

"Chiro, get your butt out here!" a female voice called from the other side.

"Ok, I'm coming, Aunt Valina!" Chiro called back.

Aunt Valina was rarely around; mostly under cover in Shuggazoom. (Why she was, Chiro was never told.) She didn't treat him very kindly ether, but he learned to accept this. Sometimes he wondered why he wasn't as bitter as the two of them.

Chiro exited his room to find Valina with her arms crossed.

"Skeleton King needs you, now!" she shouted at the boy. The boy flinched and raced towards his grandfather's room. He slowly opened the door and stuck his head inside the room.

"Come HERE!" his grandfather ordered.

Chiro pulled himself together and walked towards him.

"Now," his granddad said in a calmer voice, "tell me what you found."

"I-I did find the robot," Chiro said. He didn't know how much his grandfather was going to make him say; he was very nervous.

"Splendid! Now, I need you to do something for me," Skeleton King said.

"Yes, what is it?" Chiro asked. He had calmed down now since the questions seemed to stop.

"I am going to have you live with Aunt Valina and keep an eye on that robot." Skeleton King pointed to Valina and Valina had a smile upon her face.

"Yes, sir," Chiro said. Then he took this opportunity to ask a question he wanted so badly to know the answer to. "W-why is this robot so important?" Chiro asked.

Skeleton King eyed the boy, but then chuckled.

"We will tell you when we think you are ready to know, boy," his granddad answered. "Now go pack your things and leave at once."

Chiro was disappointed, but did as his grandfather told him.

'Why am I so different from them?' Chiro thought. 'It's like, they would hurt someone if they got the chance and I would go out of my way to see if they were ok.'

"Hurry up, you little runt!" Aunt Valina yelled to the boy. Chiro picked up his speed to a run and hurried to get his stuff together. While the boy did this, he remembered why he was called 'runt': Everyone he knew of in the family had powers; his grandfather does, his aunt does, even his mother. Unfortunately, for his aunt and granddad, he was completely mortal, just like his father. He had never met his father and his mother disappeared when he was 6, leaving him with his grandfather and aunt to care for him. He liked to think that they loved him, but sometimes he wasn't so sure…

"Are you almost done?" Aunt Valina called from the hallway.

"Y-yea, just give me a second!" Chiro called back as he swung his bag over his shoulder. When he walked out into the hallway Aunt Valina didn't say anything; she only motioned for him to follower her. He did as he was told and followed her to the transporter.

"You will be a good boy and do what you are told," Aunt Valina murmured to him. It was more like an order than a request.

"Of course, ma'am; I will." Chiro was somewhat scared of his aunt, but if he listened to her everything always went fine.

Annime: I'm happy with this story! XD

Chiro: Please review!


	3. Introductions

Annime: Hi!

Sprx: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 2**_

Chiro lay in his new bed; how long was he going to be here, he didn't know. What he was supposed to be looking for while watching the robot; he didn't know. His guardians never told him anything! Chiro screamed into his pillow in confusion and frustration. He never knew anything, and why did his granddad always teach Aunt Valina how to fight without powers and never him? Chiro sighed. He had to trust that they would tell him when they thought it was time. Oh, he just hoped it wasn't something bad, like hurting people.

"Chiro, it's time for you to go keep an eye on that robot," Aunt Valina shouted from the living room.

"Ok, I'll go then," Chiro called back as he slipped on his shoes and climbed out his window.

**At the Robot…**

Antauri meditated to try and find any trace of the Power Primate in the city; he knew it was there, it was just being blocked. Antauri sighed and left his room. He made his way to the control room to find his brothers and sister at the main computer.

"Have you found anything?" Antauri asked Gibson, the blue scientist.

"No, sadly I haven't found the boy's location, but we do know what the boy looks like," Gibson replied. He pressed a button on the main computer and it revealed a black haired, blue eyed, and pale skinned young man.

"Oh, so it's a kid," the red robot simian named Sprx said. "This may get interesting."

"Yea, but we still need to find him," the yellow female called Nova spoke.

The green male, Otto, nodded in happiness and said, "Yea, and we'll have someone new to play with!"

Antauri then sensed the boy they were looking for was not too far from the robot.

"Otto, Nova, I want both of you to search together around the area; I sense the boy who awoke us is close," Antauri kindly ordered. The two nodded and quickly left. Antauri and the others all knew that it was crucial that they find this boy; he is to be their leader.

**With Chiro now watching the Robot…**

Chiro yawned as he looked at the robot from the tree he was perched on. He was surprised to see two robot monkeys leave the robot; they looked like they were searching for something…or someone. Chiro continued to watch the green and yellow robot monkeys as they walked through the woods. Chiro jumped out of the tree and proceeded to follow them.

As he followed the two, he did his best to keep out of sight. He had a feeling he wasn't doing so well.

"Do you get the feeling that someone's watching us?" the yellow one asked the green.

"Yea...maybe it's him?" the green said excitedly.

"They can talk?" Chiro muttered to himself; this proved to be a bad idea for him.

"Hey; whoever you are, come out and show yourself," the yellow called. She seemed stern, but also kind and approachable. This tugged at Chiro's heart somehow and he came out of his hiding spot. Both simians gasped at seeing the boy, and then they smiled at each other.

"Hello," Nova said. She came up and put her hand forward. "My name is Nova, and this is Otto. What's your name?"

Chiro put his hand with hers and they shook hands.

"M-m-my name is Chiro, and how can you talk?" Chiro asked while his eyes were wide in amazement.

"We will explain that later, but right now you need to come inside with us," Nova said as she took his hand again and started to pull him towards the robot.

"I-I don't think I'm allowed in there," Chiro said nervously. Something was pulling him to go with the yellow simian while the fear of how his guardians would react if they found out he went in there kept him planted where he was.

"You went in there before; what's the difference in going back in there now?" Otto asked. Chiro gave up with a sigh and let the two lead him inside the robot.

"Did you find anything?" Gibson called as he heard the green and yellow robots come from their tubes. "You weren't gone for very long."

"We didn't have to look for very long," Nova said with a smirk in her voice. Both the red and the blue simian's heads very quickly looked in their direction. Standing near Nova and Otto was a black haired, blue eyed, and pale skinned boy. Gibson smiled and cleared his throat.

"Welcome to the Super Robot," Gibson announced. "My name's Mr. Hal Gibson, but please, just call me Gibson." Chiro waved at the blue robot and nervously turned to the red one.

"My name is SPRX-77, but you can call me Sprx," Sprx said with a smirk. Chiro thought about Sprx's name and chuckled when he saw how his nickname would work.

"Hello, my name is Chiro; it's nice to meet you," Chiro said with a smile. It surprised Chiro that he trusted them so easily and how he had already warmed up to them. He remembered how his granddad had told him never to trust anyone; he found it VERY hard NOT to trust these guys.

"Hey," Nova spoke, "where's Antauri?"

"Oh, he went to his room; Dr. Brain-Strain here thought it'd be best for him to go relax." Sprx playfully smirked towards Gibson.

"Well, SPARKY, I thought he needed to relax from the stress he has been going through." Gibson chuckled as Sprx started to yell at him for calling him 'Sparky'. Nova and Otto watched and Chiro took this chance to look for the other robot; the one called 'Antauri'. He quietly slipped out of the room and down a hallway. He felt as though he were being pulled by that familiar force towards a room. He walked up to the door and placed his hand on it; the door instantly opened and the boy stared in awe at the room that displayed itself to him. The room had rivers and mountains, only they were miniature. He walked into the room and looked around until the door leading out was suddenly closed behind him. Chiro jumped and swirled around to find a floating black robot simian.

"You have no need to be worried; I'm a friend." The black monkey, who Chiro guessed was Antauri, smiled at the boy. The boy's heart became filled with love at this gesture; he smiled back at Antauri and playfully bowed.

"Hello, my name his Chiro," the boy told Antauri as he raised his head. Antauri was surprised that the boy trusted him so early. "You must be…I'm guessing the famous Antauri they spoke of," Chiro said. He was very surprised that he could talk to Antauri like he had known Antauri forever when he had just met him.

"Your guess is correct, and it is very nice to meet you," Antauri said moving closer to the boy and taking the boy's hand and shaking it. Chiro chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"I hope you don't mind me asking you some questions…privately, would you?" Chiro asked Antauri. Antauri raised an eyebrow in surprise, but nodded and let the boy ask his questions.

"So, I can only understand you because when I came here before I flipped a switch that gave me powers known as the Power Primate and I'm now supposed to lead you?" Chiro said in amazement. Antauri had just finished answering all of Chiro's questions and the wise simian could tell the boy was in shock.

"Yes, and I'm guessing you want to know why you're leading us?" Antauri asked. The boy only nodded so Antauri went on, "We need you to help us fight off Skeleton King, the one who is trying to take over Shuggazoom."

Annime: Watcha think?

Gibson: Please review.


	4. The Invite

Annime: Hi!

Gibson: She slept from 5:30 am to about 4:- pm!

Annime: XP

Chiro: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 3**_

Chiro's jaw dropped. They were going to fight his grandfather? But they seemed so nice, why would they want to do that? Also, what did he mean that his granddad was trying to take over the city? Chiro mentally sighed and decided to use this opportunity to find out what his granddad planned…and he wanted to become closer to his new friends. He somehow knew that Antauri spoke the truth, so he wanted to help. Sadly, he knew he had to keep his relations with Skeleton King a secret; at least for now.

"S-so what do you want me to do?" Chiro asked as he pointed to his chest. Antauri smiled at the child.

"Come with me to the control room and then the others can help to explain," Antauri said as he took the child's hand. Chiro let Antauri lead him back to the room with the main computer where everyone was still arguing. Chiro softly chuckled at this while Antauri gained their attention.

"Monkey Team," Antauri spoke. It amazed Chiro that he was so kind when he gave orders; nothing like his grandfather. "We need to explain to Chiro what we need him to do." The whole team was looking at the two of them and every single robot monkey in the room had a bright smile on his or her face.

"We need you to train and learn how to fight," Nova declared.

"We need you to learn how to pilot the robot and other things," Sprx said with a smirk.

"Oh, we need you to learn how to fix things on the robot and other mechanical thingies!" Otto said happily.

"We also need to educate you in knowing how the robot works, different medical treatments, etc." Gibson looked at Chiro with a smart –like smile on his face.

"And I will teach you how to control your powers and other mental skills," Antauri said. Chiro looked at Antauri's smiling happy face and knew what he had to do: Figure out what his granddad is planning, and aid the team in stopping him. But, he knew it wouldn't be easy. The boy still lived with Skeleton King, and they talked a lot about training when his grandfather kept him very busy. He would just have to try this.

"So…when does this all start?" Chiro asked. He saw how the smile on Antauri's face brightened.

"Tomorrow; let's say…8:00 sharp?" Antauri suggested. Chiro smiled and nodded. He would MAKE this work.

Chiro walked home after a long day of getting to know the team and the robot. He was very nervous about going home and getting questions thrown at him; he didn't like lying, but if it were to protect his new friends, then he'll do it. He felt bad about lying to the people who helped raise him and he couldn't help to love them a little bit, but they had to stopped, no matter what.

Chiro was also nervous to what the monkey team would do if they found out his relations to Skeleton King. He really didn't want to lose his first group of friends all because he was related to someone; he hoped that they would forgive him for not telling them sooner if they found out someday.

Chiro took a deep breath as he walked through the door.

"So, runt, did you have fun watching that old hunk of junk?" Aunt Valina asked.

"I-I found a way to entertain myself," Chiro replied. His aunt chuckled.

"Well, go to bed, and don't even try that, 'I'm hungry' speech." Aunt Valina took her bowl of soup to her room and slammed the door. Chiro just shrugged; he had already eaten with the monkey team. Chiro smiled at the thought of their kindness.

He followed his aunt's orders and lied in his bed. He was soon sleeping peacefully.

Chiro raced through the woods to the Super Robot. He wasn't running late, but he was very excited about seeing everyone again.

He raced to the foot of the robot and touched it; he was surprised that it had opened the same way it had the last time. He decided to walk quietly through the robot since he was a half an hour early and he didn't know if they were awake or not. He went through the orange tube Antauri had instructed him was his. The next thing he knew, he was in the control room. It wasn't as dark as when he had found the robot, but it was still dark. He shrugged and walked to the orange chair Antauri had said was his now. He smiled as he crossed his legs Indian- style in the chair and waited for his friends to awake.

"I see you were too excited to wait, my young friend," a voice spoke from nowhere. Chiro jumped and fell to the ground. He turned to see that the speaker was Antauri. Chiro laughed as Antauri helped him to his feet.

"You can sneak up on people really well," Chiro said, still entertained on how he had just jumped out of his seat like that. "I'm sorry; did I wake you when I came inside?"

"No, but I did sense you come in when I was meditating." Antauri chuckled with the boy. "Come with me; there's no reason we can't start your training a little early."

Chiro followed Antauri to his room. Chiro was still amazed about how cool Antauri's room. "Aren't you going to sit down?"

Chiro looked at Antauri and noticed that he was still standing and looking around the room.

"Whoops, sorry," said Chiro as he quickly sat down Indian-style on the ground.

"It's ok, but now we must get started." Antauri instruct Chiro to put on a helmet that looked to be a monkey helmet like Antauri's. Chiro picked it up and looked at it with curiosity before putting it on.

"Now," Antauri spoke once again, "sit like you were sitting before and clear your mind." Chiro did as he was told and soon he was in a strange room with black squares out lined in green. (_You know, like the room in the episode with Planet Q._)

"Huh, where am I?" Chiro said. Chiro looked around the room and then forward when he saw Antauri appear before him. "Where are we, Antauri?"

"We are in your mental room, Chiro," answered Antauri. "Now, I need you to concentrate on making walls around us; do you think you can do that?" Chiro's jaw dropped in disbelief, but he soon closed his mouth and concentrated on forming the walls. Soon, after a good two hours of hard work, three out of four walls were up. Antauri helped Chiro with putting up the fourth wall, but something kept the wall from coming.

"Hold on, Chiro; I sense something." Antauri went into a meditation stage and searched Chiro's mind for the problem. Antauri gasped when he found the answer: Chiro had already been in contact with Skeleton King, and that evil energy was corrupting the Power Primate to a curtain degree.

"Chiro," Antauri spoke, "these walls are to protect your mind from unwanted forces, such as Skeleton King. What worries me greatly is that his evil energy is keeping you from putting up your last wall; meaning you already came close to his energy." Antauri looked at Chiro's shocked face. "Perhaps," Antauri spoke again, "you should move in here, so we can keep you from the chances of being close to it again."

Chiro started to think about this offer, knowing that his aunt and grandfather would never allow it.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but I don't think my guardians would let me," said Chiro as he looked at the ground. He knew that he had to find a way to stay with these guys; he felt it in his gut.

"Well, the invite always stands," Antauri said, trying to reassure the boy. "If they ever say yes just bring your stuff here, ok?"

Chiro nodded and they continued until they could get no more than ¼ of the fourth wall up. They decided to end there for the day and Chiro went to go do some training with the rest of the now awakened team. While Chiro did this, Antauri meditated and worried about what he had learned in his training session with Chiro.

Chiro was now sitting at dinner with his aunt, trying to find out how to ask her if he could go stay a little while with a friend. He knew that wouldn't work so he tried a different approach.

"Umm, Aunt Valina," Chiro said as he looked down at the table.

"What is it, runt?" Aunt Valina asked coldly.

"Umm, I was wondering…you know how I have to watch the robot all day…well what if I, you know, camp out there and keep an eye on it at night too; at least until Grandfather wants to bring me home?" Chiro crossed his fingers under the table for luck.

"Hmm," his aunt muttered in thought. "I don't see why not. Go get your stuff and go now!"

Chiro was surprised she was having him leave so quickly, but he hurried to get his stuff and raced out the door towards the robot.

Annime: Watcha think?

Antauri: Please review.


	5. Your Worth More Than You Think

Annime: Hello!

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG. Why must we do this?

Chiro: So Annime doesn't get sued.

_**Chapter 4**_

Chiro raced through the woods as owls and cricks made their noises around him. He didn't like it one bit and he hoped the monkey team was still awake. He finally arrived and walked into the robot.

**With the rest of the team…**

"Someone's back," Antauri said. Everyone turned to see Antauri had a smile on his face.

"Who's back?" Sprx asked. He thought Antauri was talking about Skeleton King; he relaxed when Antauri proved him wrong.

"Chiro is back." Antauri turned around and they all watched as Chiro walked from the tube with a duffle bag.

"I-I hope I didn't come at a bad time," Chiro said. He didn't want to lose his friends; they were the first he had ever really made.

"No, not at all," said Gibson.

"I see you brought an over-night bag," Antauri said. The simians crossed their fingers that the boy would stay there.

"W-well I have permission to stay in the woods until I have to go back to my granddad's; they say I will go back there in about a month," Chiro said nervously.

"Do they know that you're here with us?" Nova asked. Chiro wasn't going to lie to the team.

"N-no, they think I'm camping out…" Chiro trailed off and looked at Antauri to see if he was angry.

"Well, as long as you can stay for the month I don't see why you had to be very specific." Antauri looked at the rest of the team and they all nodded in agreement. "Now," Antauri continued, "we need to get you to your room."

"I have a room here?" asked Chiro.

"Why of course you do," Antauri said. He smiled at the boy. Antauri knew this boy was special.

Chiro smiled back and followed the rest of the team to his room. They passed by all of the rooms he knew where their own until they reached the room right next to Antauri's that Chiro had never paid much attention to. They opened the door and turned on the light. Chiro walked into the room and smiled. The room had a bed and was practically empty; it was the kind of simple Chiro loved.

"If you need anything, I'll be next door." Antauri pointed in the direction to his room. "Please, if you need anything, don't be scared to come at ANY hour, even at night."

Chiro nodded. He watched as they left him so he could get his stuff put away. He started to put his jeans in the draws and his shirts in his closet. He felt loved here. He didn't want to go back to his granddads; he knew, though, that if he didn't that his grandfather would hunt for him and find him here. His grandfather would hurt him, he just knew it. Chiro sarcastically chuckled.

'I have to keep my relations with Skeleton King a secret from them so I don't lose them as friends and I have to keep them a secret from Grandpa so he doesn't hurt them; this is just great,' Chiro thought to himself as he sat on the bed.

Once he was finished putting his cloths and stuff away he walked back into the control room. Everyone looked over in his direction.

"Chiro," Gibson said, "we need to give you this." Gibson handed him a small oval-like device. The device could fit in the palm of his hand and had a lightning bolt symbol going from top to bottom; it had to dots on each side of the bolt.

"What is it?" Chiro asked.

"It's a communicator," Antauri said, "and it can turn you into hyper mode. Hyper mode helps you use your powers easier. We'll test it tomorrow, but now you must go to bed." Antauri playfully pushed the boy back to his room and Chiro laughed.

"Ok, good night, Antauri," Chiro said as the door shut him off from a smiling Antauri. He slipped into bed and fell into a wonderful sleep knowing he was in a place where he was loved.

"CHIRO, TIME TO WAKE UP!" Nova shouted as she hit his door with her giant fists. Chiro was at the door at once already dressed and ready for training. Nova looked surprised as the boy chuckled.

"I'm used to getting up before the sun does," Chiro said as he walked to the control room. Nova just smirked and walked with him where they found everyone working on something; Gibson was in his lab, Sprx was polishing his magnets, Otto was working on the robot's main computer, and Antauri was meditating. Chiro looked at Nova but Nova just walked into the room and cleared her throat, trying to get their attention. She looked around and saw her efforts were of no use and she crossed her arms. She then looked from Chiro to the team and had an idea.

"Chiro," she whispered, "you get their attention." Chiro looked at her and pointed his finger to his chest. "Yes, you," she whispered again.

"What am I supposed to do?" He whispered back. He was confused on how he was supposed to do this.

"I don't know, just do something." She pushed him forward and Chiro nervously gulped.

He cleared his throat, pretending to be confident, and the whole team looked at him. This shocked Chiro and Nova huffed.

"Oh and why didn't you look at me when I tried to get your attention?" Nova asked. She crossed her arms and gave everyone an annoyed look.

"Because when he got our attention something made us pay attention; you don't always have that effect," Sprx said. He looked over at her and saw her give him an angry stare. "What?" he said again with a shrug. "He's supposed to be our leader; it's logical he has the natural born leader skills."

"Oh no," Chiro said shaking his head, "I don't have that. I guess I just got lucky."

"And why don't you think you have 'it'?" Antauri asked.

"W-well I've never led someone or something before; my aunt and grandfather always told me that I'd lead a blind man over a bridge." Chiro looked around and saw that everyone looked a little disturbed. "Did I say something wrong?"

Antauri shook his head and spoke, "No, no, Chiro; we just don't like what we are hearing of your aunt and grandfather right at this second." Antauri looked into the boys eyes. "You will someday lead us, if you except, and you will see that you DO have that skill; I already saw it the moment I saw you. You greeted me without fear, you had your head up high, and you gave off the warmth a leader would give off. Someday, you will see that you are worth more than you think you are."

Chiro looked at the simian with tears in his eyes; tears of joy. His grandfather had always told him he was nothing and never would be. Antauri put his hand on top of Chiro's head and wiped away the tears going down his cheeks.

"Now," Antauri said, ending the silence, "we must start your training."


	6. The Truth Comes Out

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: Are you obsessed with this or something? ... It's 3:26 in the freaking morning!

Gibson: You need sleep.

Annime: I'm good; I slept till 4:- pm today.

Antauri: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 5**_

Chiro was lying in his bed at his grandfathers. He was sad that his time with the monkey team had come to an end, but he always snuck out to train with them; he wasn't really paid attention to now-a-days. He sighed as he closed his eyes to sleep. He couldn't do anything but dream about the monkey team at night; even though he saw them every day, he missed them terribly. Chiro was soon asleep and in his happy world with his wonderful friends.

**With Skeleton King…**

"Father, what did you say was your plan for the boy?" Valina asked. Skeleton King smirked and snickered.

"I want you and him to be my most trusted allies; he will soon rule this world after me." Skeleton King chuckled once again. "You will be Queen, my darling; he will be the prince and I will be King!" Skeleton King looked at the globe he had in his staff. "The monkey team have awaken already; who and how is still a mystery to me, but they will be destroyed by my hand!" Skeleton King made some of his formless clones appear. "Go and fetch them!" The mindless formless followed their order and used the teleported to arrive in Shuggazoom.

**With the monkey team…**

"Antauri, the alarm is going off!" Sprx called from the other side of the black simian's door. Antauri was out of the room in a flash as everyone was gathered in the control room.

"We can't use the Super Robot without Chiro," Antauri muttered as he looked at the screen.

"Well, I guess we're doing this old school," Sprx said. They all ran to their tubes and shot down to the lower level. They then raced out of the robot and towards the threat infiltrating the city.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Nova asked. They were standing in front of a small army of formless.

"We need to pay attention and work together; monkey team, go!" Antauri ordered. They started to smash and destroy the formless, but they soon became over whelmed; it had been a while since they fought for real. They expected the formless to try to finish them off, but the formless surprised them by grabbing them and taking them to a portal. The monkey team was soon transported to the Citadel of Bone and they were even more surprised to be standing in front of Skeleton King himself.

"Hello, you pathetic primates!" Skeleton King said with a weird sense of cheer in his voice.

"Skeleton King, what do you want?" Antauri spoke. He looked down at his hands to see they were tied and that he couldn't stand.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush," Skeleton King spoke, this time as if he were bored. "I want to know who awoke you and when? It seems that the person I put for the job of watching the robot must have missed your activity."

"We will NEVER tell you!" Sprx replied with passion.

"Very well; take them to my dungeon! I will find this person myself!" Skeleton King ordered. "My daughter, go and get the boy to keep an eye on them!" The monkey team watched as a woman bowed to Skeleton King and leaved the room before they were carried away by the formless.

**With Chiro…**

"Hey, runt, get up!" Aunt Valina shouted at the boy through the door. Chiro sat up obediently and raced out of his room in his pajamas.

"Yes, Aunt Valina," Chiro asked with a yawn. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Why yes; I need you to watch some things for me down in the dungeon. Come, follow me." Aunt Valina motioned for the boy to come with her. Chiro was confused to why she was treating him with this rare kindness, but he just shrugged it off and followed her.

As they walked through the halls he saw there were more black and white servants than usual. He thought about the chance of today being a special event; none came to mind. They continued to walk until they reached the steps going to the dungeon. Chiro shivered as they walked down the stairs. He remembered all the times he was thrown in the dungeons…let's just say he didn't like to talk about it.

Aunt Valina walked him to a special room that gave you a view of the dungeon cells and pointed to a chair. He sat there, but never looked into the room or heard the gasps; all he did was look at his smiling aunt in confusion.

"Now, just stay there and make sure they don't escape," his aunt said before leaving. Chiro sighed and finally looked at who he was supposed to be watching.

"OH, SNAP!" Chiro shouted as he saw the monkey team with their mouths opened wide in disbelief.

"Ch-Chiro," Nova said. "What are you doing here?"

Chiro bit his lip and stuttered, "W-well…" Chiro trailed off and quickly left the room to see if anyone was in the hall or stair case. Once he found no one around he went back to the watch room and looked at all the controls.

"Kid," Sprx said sternly, "answer the question." Chiro looked up at the team again and his heart broke to see disappointment on Antauri's face, disbelief on Gibson's, confusion on Otto's, anger on Sprx's, and denial on Nova's. Chiro bit his lip again and then sighed; he should have known he couldn't keep the secret forever.

"W-well… Skeleton King is my grandfather." Chiro's head dropped in shame when he heard the gasps from the whole team.

"Chiro," Antauri said, "was everything you told us a lie? Did you really find the robot; did you really even care?" Chiro didn't look up. He looked around again and pressed a button that released his friends.

"Yes, I found the robot," Chiro said with his head still down. "I did really care." Chiro walked out of the watch room and made his way to the cell room knowing he would have to open the door for them.

Chiro put the knob to his hand and turned it to reveal an angry monkey team. Chiro stepped to the side to let them out with his head still down.

"Come here," Antauri said with more anger than Chiro had ever heard of him before. Chiro hesitated, but left the door open and walked slowly towards Antauri. Chiro's heart was breaking; he had let down his friends, his ONLY friends.

'No wonder I don't have any friends. I'm too horrible to have any,' Chiro thought while he walked to Antauri.

Once he reached the black simian Antauri floated up so he would be level eyed with Chiro. He took Chiro's face into his hands and made Chiro look at him. Antauri saw tears and sadness in Chiro's eyes; Antauri wanted answers.

"Where you the person Skeleton King wanted to watch the robot?" Antauri asked. Chiro slowly nodded and Antauri continued, "Did you tell him that we were awake?" Chiro shook his head no at this. "Did you really want our training to help Shuggazoom city, or did you want it so you could help your grandfather?" Antauri looked straight into the boy's eyes. Chiro blinked away tears and soon came up with an answer.

"I wanted your training to help bring my grandfather down," Chiro said. Chiro was confused where he found it, but he had found confidence somewhere deep inside him. Antauri smiled at the boys answer and looked at the rest of the team.

"It's about time we get out of here and have Chiro move in with us." Antauri looked at Chiro's shocked face and placed a hand on his head. "You need to start LEADING us out of here, Chiro."

Chiro looked at everyone in disbelief as they all smiled and waited for his commands. Something inside Chiro made him take action and he soon led the team out of the dungeon and out of the Citadel of Bone.

Annime: Watch think?

Nova: Please review!


	7. Questions, Nightmares, and Breakfast

Annime: Hilow!

Chiro: What?

Annime: IT MEANS HELLO!

Chiro: Ok, Ok, chill!

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 6**_

Chiro stood in the middle of the circle of chairs were the monkeys all sat. He was nervous because they were about to start to ask him questions.

"So, Chiro, we have questions and you have answers; so let's get started," Antauri spoke. He had a kindness that made Chiro feel better about the situation, and it made him feel as loved as before.

"O-ok," Chiro said back. He looked at everyone around him and waited for the first question.

"Chiro," Antauri spoke, "how long have you lived with Skeleton King?"

"W-well I lived with him all my life," Chiro said. The boy couldn't help but feel his nerves come and go; come with the questions and go when he saw their friendly faces.

"Have you ever been around any kind of adult figure besides him?" Gibson asked.

"Well, I had my Aunt Valina, but she shared his ideas. My mom was a great woman; she taught me that you should be kind. She was my main guardian before she disappeared when I was six." Chiro looked at everyone once again and saw they were now curious. They were before, but this was different.

"She taught you the opposite of what Skeleton King taught you?" Nova asked. She seemed to have hope in her voice as she asked this question.

"Yes, she taught me to count my blessings; to pray for the good of others; to fight for others; to learn how to love; to take every moment and hold it close like it was your last." Chiro straightened himself up and had determination radiating from his eyes. "I believe EVERY single word she said."

The team clapped at his small speech and he blushed.

"What?" Chiro asked. "What did I say?"

"We need to teach you how to be less shy," Sprx teased. Chiro's face just turned into a deeper red.

The team continued to ask the boy questions and the boy would always give a great answer, well a great answer for them anyway.

"Chiro," Antauri asked, planning for this to be the last question, "did you know of their plans before you meet us?"

"No," Chiro said. He crossed his arms in annoyance. "They never told me anything; they would always tell me that they would tell me when they thought I was ready. I came to watch the robot with no knowledge of what I was looking for. Then," Chiro uncrossed his arms and looked at Antauri, "when I got to the robot, something pulled inside and made me flip the switch…I thought it was a light switch."

Antauri smiled at the boy. He knew this boy was special; he wasn't disappointed.

"Why didn't you just tell us your relations with Skeleton King?" Gibson asked. Antauri didn't think there would be any more questions, but he was also curious.

"W-well…I didn't want you guys to stop liking me. You guys are my only friends." Chiro hugged himself and looked at the ground. "I was always inside studying different things and doing my grandfathers biding. When I would go out people called me a freak, so I just decided to stay home and entertain myself with books and games."

"That's sad," Nova said.

"I think I understand now," Antauri said. Chiro looked towards Antauri and saw the simian was smiling at him. Chiro smiled back and the question about his past stopped.

"So, kid, are you staying?" Sprx asked. Chiro nodded, but then his face turned into one of worry.

Nova noticed this and asked, "What's the matter Chiro?"

"H-he's going to look for me," Chiro said, "and if he finds me…he'll find you. He might hurt you."

"You don't have to worry," Otto said, standing up and taking Chiro's hands. "We will defeat him, and you will lead us to victory!" Chiro twirled around with Otto and laughed. Antauri looked at how the boy smiled and couldn't help but chuckle along with him; he could see that Chiro had the ability to brighten a room.

'_Beep, beep, beep,'_ the alarm shouted into Chiro's ear.Chiro's head shot up.

"AHH!" Chiro screamed. He started to breath heavily and looked around the room. The sight of the room reminded him where he was and he soon calmed down, but just then Antauri came running into the room.

"Chiro, is something wrong?" Antauri asked. Chiro looked at the worry on Antauri's face and felt the warmth in his heart all over again.

"No Antauri," Chiro said with a smile. "It was just a bad dream."

"Oh," Antauri said as he watched Chiro's smile turn into a distant look that started to worry him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Chiro looked up at Antauri with surprise; he was still getting used to the fact that they cared.

"S-s-s-sure," Chiro stuttered. He did want to talk about it, and he trusted that Antauri would help.

"Ok, start from the beginning," Antauri spoke as he sat across from him on the bed.

"W-well, it seemed like a normal day, but then the alarm sounded off. We, all of us, went outside to see what it was about. The-then…" Chiro trailed off for a moment. Antauri placed a hand on Chiro's shoulder and Chiro looked up at him. Antauri nodded for him to go on, so Chiro spoke again. "Then my grandfather- Skeleton King, he-he-he…he told me… that he was the one who KILLED my mother…" Chiro's eyes started to form tears and Antauri wiped them away.

"It's ok, Chiro," Antauri whispered. "It was only a dream."

"B-but then," Chiro said, starting to cry more. "Then he-he-he-,"

"He what, Chiro?" Antauri asked the boy in a hushed tone.

"He-he killed you!" Chiro started to bawl and he grabbed Antauri into a hug. "He killed you all!"

Antauri was taken by surprise when the boy grabbed him, but he started to pat the boy's back and whisper encouraging words to the boy.

Once the boy calmed down, he gave a soft laugh.

"Sorry about that, Antauri," Chiro said. "Thank you for your help, though."

"It was no problem." Antauri took Chiro's hand in his own. "Now, you need to come help me make some breakfast."

"B-but I…I never cooked before." Chiro blushed with embarrassment as Antauri looked at him curiously.

"Well, today you're going to learn." Antauri's grip on the boy's hand tightened and he soon led him out of the room and into the Super Robot's kitchen. He started to instruct the boy on how to make pancakes. Antauri smiled as Chiro started to get the hang of this skill. Soon everyone else awoke and came down to the kitchen looking for breakfast.

"Is there anything on the table?" Sprx asked.

"I don't know, but something smells good in there," Nova said with a smile. When the y walked in the kitchen they were surprised to see Chiro and Antauri sitting down at a table set with pancakes and syrup.

"Wow!" Sprx cried out. "Who made all of this?"

Antauri smirked and said, "Chiro and I did. He has never cooked before, so I decided to teach him a few things." Chiro just blushed.

"Antauri did most of the work," Chiro muttered, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Oh, you did a lot more than you give yourself credit for." Antauri placed his hand on Chiro's shoulder and the boy and simian smiled at each other.

"Well," Otto said, "I'm hungry; let's eat!" They were soon all eating together like they had all been together for years; laughing talking and enjoying the peace around them. Well, except for the bickering between Gibson and Sprx.

**With Skeleton King…**

"I cannot find him, father," Valina said at Skeleton Kings feet.

"Those filthy primates kidnapped him!" Skeleton King cried out in rage. He then started to laugh evilly. "I guess that just gives me another reason to destroy them!"

Annime: Watcha think?

Chiro: Please review!


	8. Chiro's Reflection

Annime: Hilow!

Chiro: I know what it means this time…

Antauri: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 7**_

Chiro was just finished with his daily training session and he was trying to catch his breath.

"I'll never get the hang of this," Chiro said. Nova walked over to the boy and put her hands on her hips.

"Yes you will; you just need to keep trying." Nova punched him softly in the arm and Chiro gave an uncertain laugh.

"Sure, Nova; anything you say." Chiro bent his head down and heard Nova sigh.

"Well, someday you might just be better than me." Nova turned to walk out of the room, but stopped when she heard Chiro laughing behind her. "Oh," Nova huffed, "what's so funny?"

"Y-yea right; I'll never be as good as you, and you're saying I may be better than you?" Chiro seemed to be calming down, but once he saw Nova's face again he started to laugh harder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I just don't see what you guys see when I look in the mirror."

"Oh, and what do you see when you look in the mirror?" Nova asked. She was now very concerned for the boy. She didn't like his lack of self-esteem.

"I-I see…I see a boy with no talent, no leadership skills, no intelligence, not an ounce of bravery, and a boy without personality." Chiro crossed his arms, stopped laughing, and looked at the floor.

Nova sighed as she looked at the boy. 'They really messed him up, didn't they?' Nova thought.

"Here, come with me." Nova held out her hand. Chiro looked from the hand to her curiously, but soon took it and let her lead him to his room. Along the way they were silent and Chiro wondered what she was planning. She walked him into his room and shut the door behind them. Chiro turned and looked at her questionably.

"Why are we here?" Chiro asked. Nova just beckoned him towards his mirror. Chiro did as she silently told him to do. "Now what do I do?" Chiro asked with a shrug as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Turn off your hyper mode," Nova told him. Chiro pressed his communicator and he was instantly his regular self. "Now look at yourself."

"Ok…?" Chiro did as he was told and took a nice long look at himself.

"Now, what do you see?" Nova asked.

"I see a boy-," Chiro was interrupted by Nova.

"But what do you see deep down? Do you see potential? Do you see skill? What Chiro?" Nova pressed onto him to answer her questions by using a hard look.

"I don't see any of that," Chiro finally answered still looking into the mirror. "I get see a boy that won't be worth anything."

"Who told you this?" Nova asked. She already knew the answer; she wanted HIM to say it.

"M-my grandfather and aunt told me that," Chiro said, still looking into the mirror.

"Do you believe they are the most kind and honest people?" She wanted to knock some sense into the boy, but decided to take one out of Antauri's book and try to be patient.

"N-no; they lied to me a lot and were rarely nice to me." Chiro was still looking in the mirror. He was trying to see the boy the monkey team could see. He wanted to see he was worth much more than what his guardians handed him.

"They messed with your head, Chiro," Nova said with a sad voice. "They broke you down by say you were nothing; but you ARE something, Chiro. You will be a brave leader. You will be kind and gentle and lead us with a firm hand. Someday, you will see how much you really are, and I can't wait until then."

Chiro took a step closer to the mirror and something inside him sparked. All of his suppressed confidence and belief he had in himself showed him that she was right. Chiro smiled.

"Your right, Nova," Chiro whispered. He turned to face her with a warm and loving smile that touched her heart. "Thank you."

At this moment the alarm sounded.

"Well, let's go kick some butt!" Nova shouted and they raced through the robot to the control room.

They soon meet with the rest of the team as they looked at the screen to figure out their first move.

"Maybe we should use the robot," Gibson suggested. "It may do us some good."

"We could also take out that tiny army of formless the old fashioned way," Sprx countered.

"Yes, but what if he creates more of those things while we are fighting; his machine can make 10 of those things a minute," Chiro pointed out. Everyone looked at him with awe. "What?"

"Chiro," Antauri spoke, breaking the moment of silence, "what do YOU think we should do?"

Chiro thought for a moment and then looked at the screen. His head then shot up as an idea popped into his head.

"We can disengage the robot so we can cover more formless at one time. That way we can handle more formless if they come." Chiro looked around to see through everyone's faces if he had said a smart idea.

"See, what did I tell ya?" Sprx said with a smirk. "He's a natural."

Chiro smiled and then went to hyper mode. "Monkeys, mobilize!"

They all went to their tubes and shot up their tubes to get ready for battle. They did their battle cry and soon the robot was six different vehicles: The Torso Tank 1, the Brain Scrambler 2, Fist Rocket 3, Fist Rocket 4, Foot Thruster 5, and Foot Thruster 6. (_?_)

"Ok, monkey team let's hope I remember how to do this." Chiro took a deep breath as his nerves started to go crazy.

"Don't worry, Chiro," Antauri spoke through the communicator. "We will aid you."

"Thanks," Chiro said quietly, but loud enough for the team to hear him.

They started to destroy the formless in great numbers and Chiro was doing very well. What troubled the boy was that with every formless that went down, two would replace it.

"Monkey team," Chiro said over the communicator, "watch out! With every formless down, it's like it is replaced with two more. I don't think I've seen these many formless."

Antauri looked at the formless army closely and could see that Chiro was right.

"Acknowledged, Chiro," Antauri replied and went back to fighting the formless army.

"You are fighting in vain, you filthy primates!" The monkey team (including Chiro) looked up and saw TV monster floating in the air with Skeleton King on the screen. "Give me back my grandson you stole from me and I won't make this as painful as I'm capable of making it for you."

"That stupid bag of bones," Sprx said clutching his teeth, "talks like Chiro is an animate object or something."

"We'll never let you have him; he's happy here," Antauri cried out through the intercom so that Skeleton King could hear.

"And what makes you think that?" Skeleton King cried out in anger.

"BECAUSE I'M THEIR LEADER, THAT'S WHAT!" Chiro shouted loudly. Skeleton King's face turned from one of anger to one of rage.

"You turned my own grandson against me?" Skeleton King cried out. "Chiro, they have corrupted your mind!"

"No," Chiro said, "you have! This isn't right, and I'm not going to be a little pawn in your sick and twisted game."

"You will regret those words, _boy!" _Skeleton King shot an attack from TV monster and it hit Chiro's tank dead on.

"Oww," Chiro muttered before he made a counter attack. This continued while the rest of the team finished off the formless. Soon, it was just the TV monster and Chiro fighting and Chiro was holding up more than just his own; he was winning. He kept on hitting TV monster at the screen. Antauri was watching the boy holding his head high knowing that he could do this with only a short amount of training. Sprx decided to help the boy by shooting the TV monster; the hit made it go into the water by the bridge.

"Boy, you hit me one more time, and you will pay the consequences-," Skeleton tried to speak, but Chiro had already hit him. Skeleton King smirked and used dark magic to form a dark hand over the TV monster's hand. He made it stretch out and seep into the tank.

"Ahh; let me go!" Chiro cried as the hand dragged him out of his vehicle.

"Let him go!" Gibson called. His voice went into depth ears as the TV monster disappeared with Chiro.

Annime: Watcha think?

Chiro: Why is it that I'm ALWAYS getting kidnapped?

Gibson: Please review.


	9. What He Could Have Gotten

Annime: Hello!

Nova: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

Annime: I guess this is going to be based on Selena Gomez's song 'I Won't Apologize'. (Which I don't own!) Or maybe something different…Whatever XD good song though! Or maybe her song 'Stop and Erase'… (Again, I don't freaking own!)

_**Chapter 8**_

"Antauri, how are we going to find the kid?" Sprx asked in a desperate voice. Antauri looked back at Sprx as he was already thinking of a plan.

"It's reckless, but we have to go and get Chiro from Skeleton King," Antauri spoke.

"But that's exactly what he wants us to do, Antauri," Nova said.

"Can you come up with a better plan to find Chiro and bring him back here in one piece and breathing?" Antauri asked. The team was surprised at how he had snapped; he was the most calm of them all.

"N-no," Nova stuttered.

"Alright then," Antauri said with a stern voice. "We will leave right now."

"But, Antauri-," Gibson tried to speak, but Antauri wouldn't have it.

"Team, his grandfather is ruthless; he most likely won't go easy on him because he's his grandson." Antauri looked around to see everyone acknowledged what he had said, and then he commanded, "Monkeys mobilize!"

Chiro walked with the formless, his arms tied behind his back…ok, but truth be told, he was being dragged.

"Let me go!" Chiro was shouting. "Let me go!" The formless didn't respond; they only kept dragging the boy towards Skeleton King's room. Chiro knew his grandfather was angry, but he wasn't going to let the team down. _His team…his friends…his FAMILY._ Chiro kept on fighting until he was finally led through the doors of the dreaded Skeleton King's room. Chiro wouldn't look at his grandfather; he did keep trying to run off though.

"Chiro…my own grandson…betrayed me…" Skeleton King kept eyeing the boy. Some could say he was sad because he cared about Chiro…some could say it was fake…and some could say that it was because this made more odds against him. "Why would you betray your own flesh and blood; your own family and your guardians?"

"You are no guardians of mine, or family!" Chiro shouted.

"I could have given you anything you wanted. I would have given you half the city! Don't you understand that?" Skeleton King didn't seem to be growing angry, but Chiro was. "I will give you one last chance, boy. You join my side and I'll give you powers beyond your wildest dreams; don't join me, and face the consequences."

Chiro didn't even pretend to think about this offer.

"No," Chiro answered. He held his head high and turned to see his aunt's cold eyes. He didn't even flinch at the gaze and held firm. What he didn't know was he was learning the knowledge that a leader knew after years of experience. He was a natural, just as Sprx had said before.

"Chiro, you are my grandson, and I love you. Please, don't make me do this," Skeleton King said. He was looking at the scepter he held in his hand. He looked down at the child and saw no change in the boy's expression. He didn't understand how those monkeys could change his innocent grandson's mind…wait; innocent! He was always thought this way: That it wasn't right to hurt others. The boy was a strong Christian. (You wouldn't think it, but Skeleton King was too.) He had tried to break the boy to be led by his will, like he had done to the boy's aunt, but he could now see the boy was a natural leader; he had been correct in his guessing all along.

"Take him to the dungeon! I'll figure out his punishment later." Skeleton King left the room a different way as Chiro was marched to the dungeons. Chiro's expression was still the same.

"Foolish child," Valina whispered. Valina turned as she watched the big door close and scowled. "He was going to give Chiro more than he was going to give me, and the dumb brat STILL denied the offer."

Chiro walked down the stairs with the formless. Chiro hoped the monkeys would come soon, not that he really needed them. He knew how to get out of the dungeons and how to get around the Citadel of Bone. The only thing he needed was a ride…yea he did need a ride…ok yea he needed them to hurry. Chiro chuckled at his grandfather's idiocy. He should have known Chiro could find his way out VERY well; he had lived here his whole life.

Chiro walked into his cell like it was a regular room and stayed there for about ten minutes.

"Like I even wanted the powers he could give me," Chiro muttered. "I never even wanted to hurt people; I wanted to HELP people." Chiro paced around the room to pass the time. "I don't want to own half the city." Chiro was getting angrier by the second, but then the anger disappeared once he looked at the cell door. Chiro looked at his pretend watch and smirked.

"Well, I guess it's time to get out of here." Chiro walked to the door and looked through a little window of the door out of the cell. He just shrugged when he didn't find anyone in the hall and kicked the door. Chiro looked at the fallen door curiously. That was…a little too easy. Chiro cautiously walked into the hall and looked around again. Now he was nervous. Chiro ran down the hall and up the stairs. He stopped when he reached the top he hid himself behind a wall and peered down both ways in this new hallway on his journey out of this dump. He found no one…why was this so easy? This question was making him more and more nervous as he continued to move through the halls of the Citadel of Bone.

"Ok, Gibson, what do we got?" Sprx asked as they all looked at the monitor.

"It looks like Chiro is deep in the heart of the ship, and he is moving." Gibson kept typing on the monitor's key board as they waited for Antauri's command to act. They were less than a mile away from Skeleton King's ship, and they were all antsy to get inside, grab the boy, tell him he'll be alright, and leave without a scratch on their new leader.

Antauri finalized the plan in his head and nodded.

"Ok, team; we're moving in," Antauri finally said. Sprx let out a battle whoop and everyone went to their respected positions.

"Hyper Force," Antauri said as they neared the Citadel of Bone. "Let's go save our leader."

Annime: Watcha think?

Chiro: Took you long enough!

Annime: Shut up!

Otto: Please review!


	10. What He Really Wanted

Annime: Hello!

Chiro: ….Am I still kidnapped?

Annime: Yep!

Chiro: oh snap…oh by the way, where is your yami, Kristy?

Annime: She is for Yugioh, WHICH I DON'T OWN! She takes naps when I write this stuff.

Chiro: So, who helps you?

Annime: You do, Chiro! XD

Chiro: Oh yea… How did I get myself into this, Antauri?

Antauri: I'm not sure Chiro.

Chiro: Sh**…

_**Chapter 9**_

Chiro walked through the Citadel of Bone still wondering why this was so easy. As he walked, his mind drifted to his conversation with Skeleton King. He knew it wasn't a wise thing to do, especially since he could be jumped at any given moment, but he couldn't help the fact that his mind was leaving the subject of his surroundings.

'_I was going to give you anything you wanted. I would have given you half the city! Don't you understand that?' _Skeleton King's voice replayed in Chiro's head.

"Yea," Chiro said bitterly. "I wanted love, care, peace, happiness. Did you give me that? No, you didn't." Chiro scowled as he continued to walk down the empty halls. "That's not what I wanted; that's not what I NEEDED. I need a loving family, a great group of friends, people around me who don't hurt me like you did." Chiro gripped his hands into fists and stopped walking. He suddenly looked up. "What's that noise?" Chiro mumbled.

The sound didn't resemble the marching of formless…it resembled the sound of…rockets?

Chiro walked to the wall and put his ear against it. The sound kept getting louder. Chiro's face took one from curiosity to fear as he realized something was about to smash through the wall. Chiro raced to the turn of the hallway, dropped to the ground, and did the position people would do in a tornado.

_**BOOM!**_

Chiro kept his head covered until the crashing sound had diseased and freebee stopped flying through the air. Chiro looked up to see what had smashed through the wall. He was excited as he saw five robot monkeys exiting the Super Robot right in front of him.

"Where is he Gibson?" Chiro heard Antauri ask.

"He should be very close," Gibson replied.

"I'm over here!" Chiro shouted with excitement. The whole team looked over at Chiro. At the sight of Chiro, their faces held a smile. They raced towards him and tackled him with hugs.

"Are you ok?" they asked.

"Did he hurt you?"

"I'm going to beat the crap outta him for this!"

But Antauri didn't ask questions or say anything; he checked Chiro for scratches and combed his fingers through his hair a couple of times. Chiro smiled at these actions and answered the rest of the team's questions.

"Where is he?" Sprx asked angrily.

"Who; do you mean Skeleton King?" Nova asked.

"Yea, I wanna give him a piece of my mind!"

"Oh, just go down the hall make a right at the second door; then go down that hall and make a left at the big huge doors," Chiro said pointing down the hallway he was just in when he was ducking.

The whole team looked at him.

"Wow, kid… you know EXACTLY where he is?" Sprx asked.

"Yea; remember: I used to live here." Chiro looked at Antauri.

"Chiro, do you mind leading us to him?" Antauri asked.

"No prob." Chiro started to walk down the hallway and motioned for the team to follow him. They could tell he had a smirk on his face as they followed him down the halls to Skeleton King's thrown room. When they finally reached the door, Chiro took the knob to his hands and pulled. The team was surprised when he opened it like it was nothing.

"Hey, Gramps, is it nice seeing me again?" Chiro said in a sarcastic tone of voice. Sprx chuckled and looked at Antauri.

"I think the kid knows how to press Skeleton King's buttons." Sprx chuckled again while Antauri smiled.

"Chiro, how did you get out?" Skeleton King shouted in anger. "It was those filthy primates, wasn't it?"

"No," Chiro said. "You'd think you would know by now that I know this place like the back of my hand, and I also know how to get out of every single one of your cells." Chiro crossed his arms and had a mocking smirk placed on his face.

Skeleton King just stared at Chiro. He didn't know what to think: Did he want to hurt the child and get him out of his way for good, or just let the child go and let the last piece of his other daughter do what they wanted to? He didn't get the chase to choose before Valina started to attack.

"He would have given you anything!" Valina cried as she started to throw dark energy balls at the monkey team. Chiro was the only one who was hit. He dodged pretty well until that one blow and then he was sent flying through the air.

"Chiro," Antauri cried out. He tried to run to the boy but Valina got the way.

"Valina," Skeleton King shouted. "I never gave the order to fire!" But Valina didn't stop; she kept firing at the monkey team and then she would turn to Chiro and fire at him. Chiro was doing pretty well again, but sadly he was hit more than once this time and was soon on the ground in pain.

The monkey team couldn't get to their leader because Valina kept firing at the poor raven haired boy.

"How dare you turn your back on us?" Valina cried again.

"A-aunt Valina; calm the freak down!" Chiro shouted. He called her 'aunt' to hopefully get her to stop firing at everything like a manic.

"Don't you EVER call me that again," Sad, Chiro's plan backfired as Valina raced towards him and slammed him against the wall. "I disown you as a nephew! You better be comfortable with those monkeys, because you are not welcome here any longer!" Chiro was turning blue from lack of air, and the monkeys were now finally able to help him.

"Monkey Mind Scream," Antauri yelled. Valina yelped in pain as the shot hit her and scrambled to the ground clutching her head. Chiro fell to the ground and started to breath heavily. Antauri and Gibson raced to Chiro to see if he was ok while Otto, Sprx, and Nova made sure Valina stayed down.

"Valina," Skeleton King spoke. "I never gave you permission to fire at my grandson!"

Antauri looked at Skeleton King with confusion. Then he realized: Skeleton King had always loved Chiro, even in his own sick and twisted way.

"Hyper Force," Skeleton King continued. "Please go and make sure Chiro is taken care of; I'll take care of Valina. The monkey team was very surprised by this, but did as Skeleton King asked and left for the Robot.

Once the team had left, Skeleton King looked over at Valina. He levitated her towards him and made her look him in the eye. She was scared, he could tell.

"How DARE you attack the boy?" Skeleton King shook Valina.

"Why do you still care for him?" Valina asked. Then, a scowl fell upon her face. "Is it because he's the son of your favorite daughter?"

Skeleton King went silent. He then slammed her against the wall, very hard, and said,

"You fire before I tell you to again, I will REALLY punish you." He dropped Valina to the ground and ordered her out of the room.

"Yes," Skeleton King muttered when he was finally alone. "He is my favorite daughter's son."

_**At the Robot:**_

Chiro lay in the sick bay past out from all the harsh hits that landed on him during the fight with Valina.

"Do you think he will be ok?" Nova asked Gibson.

"He will be fine," Gibson said with a neutral voice.

Antauri looked at the child with sympathy. He wouldn't have understood how a boy with that kind of environment could be so very sweet if had never meet Chiro. Antauri sighed, which caused Nova and Sprx to look in his direction.

"What's the matter, Antauri?" Sprx asked. Antauri looked from Sprx back to Chiro and sighed again.

"His grandfather; he loves the boy but…he just shows it in the only way he knows how." Antauri looked from Nova to Sprx, then back to Chiro. He was able to see the shocked look on Nova's face and strong denial and aggravation on Sprx's.

"Antauri, I respect you, but you must have lost your mind," Sprx said. "He wanted Chiro to learn his ways just for his advantage, not because he loved him. He probably NEVER loved Chiro." Sprx crossed his arms stubbornly but Antauri didn't look at him.

"I'll take Chiro to his room," Antauri said. He started to levitate the young leader and took him out of the sick bay to his room.

"Sprx," Nova muttered angrily.

"What?" Sprx questioned.

Nova just shook her head and left the room.

"I'm going to bed. It's 12 o'clock in the morning, and I'm exhausted," Nova said as she walked into her tube and shot up to her room.

"Agreed; we could all use some sleep." Gibson nodded and walked to his tube as well. Otto followed, leaving Sprx in the sick bay.

'Maybe Antauri was right,' Sprx thought. The crimson monkey shrugged and walked to his own room for some much needed rest.

_**With Antauri and Chiro:**_

Antauri laid the hurt boy on his bed and tucked him into the covers. He sat on Chiro's bed and thought about the happenings of today. He shook his head. EVERYTHING bad was happening to Chiro, and Antauri was stressed about not being able to help him. Antauri lay down next to Chiro and looked at him. He smiled at how innocent Chiro was when he slept and soon drifted off next to the child.

Annime: Am I repeating crap or something?

Chiro: (Shrugs.) Why does everything bad happen to me in EVERY Srmthfg fanfic you write?

Annime: Cause, I like putting the main characters into angst…..XD

Chiro: Oh F**k!

Antauri: Chiro!

Chiro: (Nervous laugh.) Sorry Antauri!

Gibson: Please Review! And Annime doesn't own Srmthfg.

Antauri: (Sternly and lovingly scowls Chiro for bad language.)

Annime: …


	11. Bed Riden

Annime: La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!

Chiro: What is wrong with you?

Annime: Ha! You should have seen me in the mall (which I don't own) yesterday!

Chiro: Oh, wow…

Antauri: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 10**_

Chiro woke up to find that he was alone in his room. He looked at his clock to see that it was 8:00 in the morning. Chiro tried to stretch, but sharp pain shot through his body.

"Oww," Chiro groaned. Right when he said this, a black, a yellow, and a blue simian walked into the room together.

"Chiro, you shouldn't move. You took a lot of bad hits yesterday," Gibson said. Chiro moaned as Gibson touched a sore spot on his side. "Sorry, Chiro, but I have to do this if you are to get better quickly."

"Yes, Gibson is right," Antauri added. "We want you to get better as soon as possible."

"Antauri is right, as well," Nova said, handing Chiro some soup. "Antauri made this for you."

Chiro smiled and thanked the three. He was very tired, they could all see it. He had faded bags under his eyes and he was slightly paler than he usually is. Antauri came closer to the child and put his hand on Chiro's forehead. It was warmer than usual.

"Gibson, could you please go get you thermometer? I think Chiro might have a fever." Antauri turned and watched as Gibson nodded and left the room. Chiro started to eat his soup and was done by the time Gibson had returned. Gibson looked at Chiro, seeing he was finished, and chuckled.

"It's ether I was a lot slower than I thought I was, or you were really hungry."

Chiro nodded at Gibson's guessing and he seemed even more tired than before.

"Ok, Chiro," Gibson continued, "stay awake so that I can take your temperature." Chiro nodded, but he was already half asleep, so Gibson held it in his mouth. Antauri watched as Gibson looked at the thermometer and nodded. "Yep, he's got himself a fever."

Antauri then looked at Chiro who was fast asleep. Antauri just watched as the child's chest raised and fell in a pattern. Nova and Gibson looked at each other, worry plain on their faces.

"Umm, Antauri," Nova spoke, "are you ok?"

"Yes, Nova," Antauri answered. "I'm fine; it's Chiro I'm worried about." Antauri sighed.

"We all are, Antauri," said Nova.

Gibson nodded and excused himself to go and get some medicine for Chiro.

"The medicine will reduce his fever and headaches," Gibson said.

"Yea, well I'll get him some more supplies like tissues and water. We never know if he'll need them." Nova followed Gibson out of the room, leaving Antauri.

Antauri refused to leave his young leader's side. This didn't seem fair to him: Why was everything happening to Chiro?

Skeleton King kept pacing back and forth in his throne room trying to find ways he could convince Chiro to come back to his side again. He sighed as he remembered the smile on the boy's face that reminded him of his favorite daughter. He still remembered the day she disappeared.

"She just left, without a trace," he muttered. He looked down at his feet to find that he was still pacing and made himself sit down. "He's the closest thing I have to her…I need to get him back."

Chiro still slept as Antauri padded the cold wash cloth to his forehead.

"Poor Chiro," Sprx murmured as he watched from the other side of the bed. "All of that crap yesterday caused this." At the last part he grew angry. His hand turned into magnets, but Antauri reached over and put his hand on Sprx's shoulder.

"Sprx, you need to stay calm; we all do." Antauri lifted his hand off of Sprx's shoulder once his hands were back to normal. Sprx sighed and watched as Chiro continued his feverish sleep.

"Antauri," Sprx spoke ending the silence that had taken over the room.

"Yes, Sprx," Antauri replied.

"Do you really think that that old bag of bones really does love him in a way?"

Antauri looked up in surprise at this question.

"Yes, Sprx, I do. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Sprx said, trying to find the words. "The way he just let us go and how sweet Chiro really is; no one could _dis_like him."

Antauri nodded at Sprx's input and sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"Yes, what you say is correct," Antauri said. His voice was 90% worry, 5% sadness, and 5% warning. "He might just put up a very great fight over the young one."

Sprx nodded in agreement and excused himself.

As he walked through the halls, Sprx's anger and anxiousness kept building up.

"Don't worry, Chiro," Sprx muttered. "We'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Throughout the night the whole team kept checking on Chiro. Well, Antauri didn't because he was always there; he refused to leave the boy.

At 3:30 am, Chiro awoke from his slumber to find Antauri looking over him. He tried to sit up again, but only slammed back against the bed and cried out in pain. The same pain as when he had woken up before was still there and Antauri opened his eyes from his meditation and moved over to the boy.

"Chiro, you really need to be careful." Antauri moved Chiro's hair from the boy's face and Chiro smiled with thanks.

"I keep forgetting that it hurts like crazy when I even try to sit up," Chiro murmured. "Actually, it kinda hurts when I THINK about sitting up." Chiro and Antauri chuckled together.

"Well, Gibson said that that should stop in a few days," Antauri said. Chiro smiled at the idea of feeling better. Antauri talked the boy into going back to sleep and he went back to his meditation. He wouldn't admit it, but he was very excited about Chiro getting better.

Gibson came back into the young leader's room around 6:00 in the morning and woke him up.

"Chiro, wake up," Gibson spoke into Chiro's ear. Antauri helped by shaking Chiro and Chiro slowly opened his eyes.

"I'm up; what's going on?" Chiro asked. He tried not to move, finally able to remember that it would hurt like crazy.

"I need to take your temperature," Gibson answered. He gave Chiro the thermometer and this time Chiro was capable of holding it himself. Once the thermometer beeped (saying it was done) Gibson looked at it and smiled. "Well, your fever is gone, but you definitely need to stay in bed."

Chiro laughed and the two simians looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Gibson," Chiro said, "I can't even sit up."

Gibson chuckled at this and opened a bottle of medicine.

"Here, take this; its pain reliever." Antauri and Gibson helped Chiro take the medicine and Chiro was back to sleep in ten minutes.

"Well, at least we know he's getting rest," Gibson spoke with a smirk.

"Thank you, Gibson," Antauri said back with a smile.

"Do not thank me, Antauri, for it is no problem." With this, Gibson left the room and Antauri went, yet again, back to his meditation.

Chiro: Why I'm I always sick?

Sprx: Calm down, kid; you're fine.

Gibson: Please review.


	12. The Dark Side

Annime: …

Chiro: What?

Annime: No one has been reviewing this story in a while…

Chiro: But your other one is very popular.

Annime: True…true. It makes me happy XD and special.

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 11**_

Skeleton King paced in his room for hours trying to think of ways to get Chiro back. He wasn't comfortable with fighting against the boy.

"I know what I'll do!" Skeleton King cried out in triumph. "I just have to find the perfect time to do it."

"Chiro, are you sure you're feeling ok enough to train?" Nova asked the black haired boy.

"Yea, Nova," Chiro answered with a smile. "Gibson said yesterday that I was fine. I slept well last night and now I'm ready to train."

Nova eyed the boy up and down.

"Ok, but the moment you fall from exhaustion is the moment you go to med bay."

Chiro nodded in agreement and they entered the training room.

"Ok, let's start the kid off at a lower level since he's been in bed for the past three days." Sprx pressed some buttons and the machines responded perfectly.

"Ok, Chiro," Gibson spoke. "Remember what we have taught you and the moment it gets to be too much, tell us."

Chiro nodded and as training progressed he became faster and better.

"Wow, look at him go, Antauri," Otto said happily.

Antauri only nodded, because he had a bad feeling that something was going to happen very soon-

"Ahh," Chiro shouted. The team all looked at their leader. Chiro was on his knees clutching his head.

"Turn off the training sequence!" Antauri ordered. Sprx did as he was told and soon the room was back to normal. Chiro started to scream even louder. Antauri was the first one to reach Chiro's side.

"Chiro, are you ok?" Antauri asked. Chiro didn't answer; he only held his head tighter and screamed louder.

"Gibson, what's wrong with the kid?" Sprx asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure, but this definitely shouldn't be happening." Gibson felt the boy's forehead, but Chiro shook the hand away. Chiro stood up and started to try and walk. Clearly, though, the sudden headache wasn't helping him and he was tumbling everywhere.

"Chiro, you must calm down," Antauri said to the child. He placed a hand upon Chiro's head and concentrated. Chiro tried to shake Antauri's hand away but Antauri wouldn't have it. He kept his hand on Chiro's head and he was soon in Chiro's soul room.

"Chiro," Antauri spoke and looked around. Then, he grew anxious.

Standing where the mental walls were supposed to be were crumbles.

"Chiro," Antauri yelled. Still Chiro didn't answer…but someone did.

"Hello, Antauri," spoke an evil voice. Antauri spun around to see Skeleton King standing with an evil smirk on his face.

"Skeleton King, what have you done with Chiro?" Antauri asked coldly.

"What do you mean, Antauri," Chiro's voice rang out. Antauri moved his eyes to Chiro, who was standing right next to Skeleton King.

"Chiro, get away from him!" Antauri ordered, but Chiro shook his head.

"No, I'm going home with Grandpa."

Antauri was in shock.

"Chiro, I know you don't want this. He's using you. Your mind is not your own!" Antauri moved towards the child, but something made him fly backwards. He looked up and his shock meter broke.

Chiro had shot at him.

"You don't know me well enough, Antauri, to know what I want," Chiro snapped.

"No," Antauri spoke standing up. "But I know you well enough that this defiantly not what you hope for. What about what your mother taught you, Chiro?"

Chiro's face fell to one of confusion…then it turned to rage.

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Chiro shouted. He lounged at Antauri and pinned him to the ground. "I'm going to make you wish you never even meet me." Antauri just looked into Chiro's eyes. He showed no fear, but he was fearful FOR the child.

"Chiro, think about what you're doing." Antauri tried to get free from Chiro's grasp, but Chiro had a stronger grip since they were in his own soul room. "I know you don't really want to fight me."

"This is enough," Skeleton Kings voice finally spoke. "Chiro, it's time we leave so that we can get you back home without too much trouble."

"But, Grandpa," Chiro argued. "Didn't you say you wanted him destroyed?"

"Yes, my boy, but now is not the best time." Skeleton King hit the ground with his scepter and everything went black for Antauri.

"Antauri…Antauri, wake up!" a female voice cried in worry. Antauri opened his eyes to see four different colored simians standing around him.

"Antauri, are you alright man?" Sprx asked, offering him a hand. Antauri took it and stood up.

"I think I am, but Chiro's not." Antauri looked around the room and he became anxious again. "Where is Chiro?"

The room fell silent.

"W-we don't know Antauri…he disappeared out of thin air." Otto put his head down and hugged himself.

"What happened in there, Antauri?" Gibson questioned. Now it was Antauri's turn to put his head down, but this time it was in shame; for he felt he should be since he could not help Chiro.

"Skeleton King…has found a way to bring Chiro out the dark side."

The four other simian's jaws dropped and then they all looked to the ground sadly.

"What…are we going to do?"

"What can we do, Otto?" Sprx looked to his younger brother. "We should have seen this coming. He was the kid's Grandfather. He has powers and he wanted Chiro. You know that bag of bones: what he wants, he does almost anything to get."

"But, Chiro's so nice and compassionate. He wouldn't want to be with Skeleton King." Nova's voice shook, but no one said anything. They were all a little shaky.

"Do you think we can do anything, Antauri?" Otto asked the wisest. Antauri still had his head down and ideas were flowing through his mind.

"Well, I was close to getting to the poor child at one point, when I mentioned his mother."

"What, you brought that up on him?" Sprx asked in disbelief. "That was too personal even if he's not on our side at the moment."

"Sprx, calm down," Antauri defended himself. "I mentioned it because I was trying to remind him of what his mother taught him. He is under Skeleton Kings control, so we need to fight for him."

The team looked at Antauri and they all smirked. They were going to fight very hard.

"Now," Antauri continued. "We must rest and make plans for our next step."

"My, boy; welcome home," Skeleton King said to the raven haired boy.

The boy smiled in an evil fashion.

"It's good to be back, Granddad."

Annime: Whatcha think?

Chiro: Why am I evil?

Annime: It's necessary ok?

Chiro: (Mumbles annoyed.)

Antauri: Did you have to make him shoot at me? Was THAT necessary?

Annime: Sorry, Antauri, but it kinda was.

Otto: PLEASE Review!


	13. Hyper Force, Come and Get Me!

Annime: …

Chiro: What's wrong now?

Annime: There was only one review! Thank you whoever is reviewing my other stories and whoever reviewed this story as of late.

Chiro: Yea, she likes to see the numbers go up.

Annime: Yep! XD hopefully you are still enjoying this!

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 12**_

Antauri sat in his room trying to meditate, but he found that he couldn't concentrate on this activity.

"Chiro," he murmured to himself. As he sat here, the monkey team was preparing to go and find the young man. "What happened?"

Chiro stood in front of Skeleton King

"Please, forgive me, Grandfather," Chiro spoke with his head down. Valina scowled at him, but turned pale once she caught the look Skeleton King was giving to her. "I shouldn't have turned on you like that."

Skeleton King smiled evilly as he replied, "Everything is alright. Now, it's time we take our place as King and Prince of Shuggazoom."

Chiro looked up at his grandfather and smiled evilly with him.

Valina looked at Chiro and mixed emotions went through her and her mind.

"Now, you are excused Chiro," Skeleton King said to the boy. Chiro nodded and left the room, leaving Valina and Skeleton King alone.

"Father," Valina finally spoke. "What is going on with Chiro?"

Skeleton King turned his evil smile to her. "I have persuaded him to join us."

"How so," curiosity spoke for Valina.

"I have used dark powers, Valina. Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

Valina's mouth dropped open.

"You mean you're ok with the fact that he's not on our side because he wants to be, but because he is under your control."

A hint of sadness passed through Skeleton King's eyes.

"Hopefully, in time, he will want to be here." Skeleton King looked at the door.

Chiro sat on his bed. He didn't have anything to do…but think. Thinking, though, was toxin for him at the moment. Thinking would cause his mind to go to Antauri's heartbroken face. Thinking would cause him to think of the rest of the team's heartbreak. Thinking would cause him think of his mother…

But think is all he could do, and it was something he could stop. He tried to think of other things… This would stop working in time. It was soon 10pm, and he had spent 4 hours trying to keep from thinking about the team. He decided to lie down and fall sleep for the night.

Antauri entered the control room.

"How long do we have until we can go after Chiro?" Antauri asked Gibson as he walked to the blue simian's side.

"Not until tomorrow," Gibson answered grimly.

Antauri sighed. Hoe tried he was shown and Gibson placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should get so sleep."

Antauri turned to Gibson.

"Everyone needs sleep," Antauri replied. "Everyone," Antauri announced making heads turn to him, "retreat to your rooms for sleep. We will work in the morning." They all nodded and soon left the room. Antauri and Gibson both stood alone in the room.

"Antauri, are you ok?" Gibson asked Antauri.

"No," Antauri replied. "The influence on Chiro gets stronger every minute. I fear…that soon it may be too late."

Gibson's mouth dropped and soon sadness crossed his already blue face.

"I see," whispered Gibson.

Antauri nodded. "But now, we must go and rest."

Both simians walked to their tubes and went to their rooms.

5am came along and Valina walked to Chiro's room.

"Hey, Chiro, it's time to wake up," she called as she knocked on the door. Her voice was less angry, and her force on the door was less than it normally was when Chiro was growing up.

Chiro's eyes opened. Antauri was correct, because throughout the night the spell on Chiro had grown stronger. Chiro exited his bed and replied to Valina though the door, "Ok, I'm getting ready."

"Alright, just hurry up, Chiro."

Chiro dressed quickly and opened his door to find his aunt stand in front of him.

"Good morning, Aunt Valina," Chiro said with a smile.

"Good morning."

Both walked down the hall towards Skeleton King's thrown room. Valina wouldn't look at Chiro. She didn't know what to think about him being there practically against his will. She couldn't help to think that he might just turn against them at any moment…not that he was on their side to begin with.

Chiro walked with his aunt feeling stronger and surer about being on his grandfather's side than before...only that. Doubt kept creeping in his mind, but pushing it away was now a practice of his.

They soon entered Skeleton King's thrown room. Skeleton King greeted them with a smile.

"How did you two sleep?"

"I slept well, Father."

"It was the same with me as well, Grandfather."

"Well," Skeleton King spoke. "Now it is time to attack Shuggazoom while those filthy primates are down."

Chiro's eyes widened, but he smiled.

"Yes, Grandfather," Chiro replied. "And we should leave soon."

Skeleton King nodded. "Not just soon, but we are leaving now."

The monkey team all lay in bed sleeping…well, all except Antauri. Antauri lay in his bed awake and looking at his door. He could sense trouble was on its way.

Antauri sighed and climbed out of his bed/pod. He looked over at the clock.

5:30AM

Antauri sighed once again. He then chuckled. He was sighing WAY too much lately.

Chiro walked down a main road in Shuggazoom and his orders he had received from Skeleton King rang in his head.

"Ok," Chiro snickered, "if he wants something that will get the hyper forces' attention, then I'll give him something that gets their attention." Black energy formed around Chiro's hand and he made his hand into a fist. "Let's let the ground rumble." He smashed his fist into the pavement and the earth shook. The road was destroyed under Chiro's hand and the rest of the road followed it like waves in water.

The alarm in the robot went wild as waves of intense energy raced under the robot, making it shake.

"Monkey Team," Antauri's voice spoke over an intercom, "report to the control room. We have ourselves a problem."

Chiro smiled as he looked at what one punch did to the road that ran beneath him.

"Come out, Hyper Force." Chiro laughed evilly. "Come out; come out, wherever you are!"

"Antauri," a voice called behind him.

Antauri turned to see Sprx was the speaker and the rest of the team was with him.

"What is the problem, Antauri?" Sprx asked.

Nova crossed her arms. "Yea and why did it feel like there was an earthquake?"

"Something big happened in the city," Antauri answered. "It practically destroyed one of the main roads, hurt some buildings, and shook up the whole city.

"What was it?" Otto asked.

"Well," Gibson spoke up. "It could just be a normal earthquake." Gibson went to the computer to see if he could analyze the waves of the earthquake, but as he was typing, another earthquake hit.

Gibson used the computer for support and they soon were back to seeing the status of the city being displayed on the screen.

"It just destroyed another main road!" Nova cried.

Antauri then shouted, "Monkeys, mobilize!"

Chiro crossed his arms and wore a smile on his face as he saw the second road beneath him in ruins.

"Well, Hyper Force," he muttered. "Come and get me."

Annime: Whatcha think?

Chiro: …WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME?

Antauri: Calm down, Chiro. It is only a story.

Chiro: Ok…

Antauri: (Fondly ruffles Chiro's hair.)

Annime: AWWW! XD

Otto: PLEASE, PLEASE, review!


	14. What do YOU Choose, Chiro?

Annime: Oh my word! All my readers are so nice!

Chiro: Yea!

Annime: You reviewed THANK YOU!

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 13**_

"What is causing those quakes?" Sprx asked as they flew over the city.

"I don't know," Antauri commented, "but if we want to figure this mystery out faster, we are going to need to split into groups. Nova, Gibson, and Otto, you go to the east side of the city. Sprx and I will go to the West."

The team nodded and they soon went to their assigned parts of the city. But, what Antauri couldn't have known was that Chiro was on the west side of Shuggazoom…and he was causing the problems.

"Wow," Chiro muttered as screams racked his newest destroyed street. "They trained me to be fast, but yet, they still aren't here?" Chiro looked around in confusion, but he chuckled. "Aw well more fun for me."

"How are we going to find the problem, Antauri?" Sprx asked the black simian.

"Well, let's try and follow the sound of the screams."

Sprx blinked and paid attention more to what he could hear. "Hey…you're right! Let's go Antauri!"

They both went speeding off towards the terrified screams.

"Oh, where is your precious monkey team now?" Chiro asked mockingly to the horrified crowd.

"Chiro," one kid asked in the crowd. "Is that you?"

Chiro turned to see an old bully of his, Glenny.

"Oh, hello, Glenny," Chiro spat, "it's nice to see you again after all this time, but sadly, not that great." Chiro formed a black energy ball in his hands and chucked it at Glenny. It would have hit if it weren't for a red simian using an electricity move to block Chiro's dark energy ball.

"Oh," Chiro spoke with a snicker, "if it isn't Sparky himself?"

"Hey watch it, kid," Sprx snapped. "You are in no position to be calling people names."

"Oh, really," Chiro questioned, "I mean, I'm running the show and calling the shots."

"Are you really, Chiro?"

Chiro ducked fast so Antauri's move couldn't hit him.

"Or," Antauri continued, "Is Skeleton King calling the shots?"

Chiro smirked. "Both Antauri; he has left me in charge of my mission while he carries out his."

"What is he planning?"

Chiro's smile widened. "What makes you think I would tell you?"

"Father," Valina said to Skeleton King. "What is it that we are supposed to be doing?"

"We are going to take over Shuggazoom once and for all." Skeleton King went into a mysterious cave and Valina nervously.

"Chiro, you don't know what you are doing," Antauri tried to reason. "Let us help you—,"

"No, this isn't a time I want to spend talking, Antauri," Chiro interrupted. "I came here to fight and make sure you don't ruin our plans."

Chiro's hand became black and he tried to punch Antauri, but Sprx jumped in the way.

"Magna Bolt Blazer!"

The hit sent Chiro flying backwards.

"Sprx, I know this will be hard, but don't hurt the boy." Antauri ran up to Sprx.

"Antauri, call for back-up. If we work together we may be capable of changing Chiro's mind," Sprx whispered. Antauri nodded.

"Antauri to Monkey Team, Antauri to Monkey Team; can you read me?" Antauri questioned over the communicator.

"We're here Antauri," Gibson's voice rang over the other end. "Have you found the source of the quakes?"

"Yes and none of you will like it. Come to Parson Lane right now!"

"Yes, sir; we are on our way."

Antauri changed his hands to his claws and watched for a moment as Sprx and Chiro fought head to head.

'We just need a little time to convince Chiro that he isn't like this. That means, we need to distract him,' Antauri thought. Antauri then charged into battle to assist Sprx…and in a way, Chiro.

"Father," Valina questioned again. "How is this statue of a skeleton supposed to help us?" Valina asked.

"Valina," Skeleton King spoke. "These are the Savage Lands and that statue will help with raising the Dark One Worm."

Valina's eyes widened. "Really, Father; we will raise the Dark One Worm?"

"Yes, and you, Chiro, and I will do it, together. That way we are powerful enough to do so."

Chiro continued to fight against Sprx and Antauri.

"It would be really nice for that help to arrive soon," Sprx muttered.

"Agreed," Antauri responded.

"Did somebody ask for help?"

Chiro, Sprx and Antauri looked up to see three colorful simians: Nova, Gibson, and Otto.

"Chiro, why are you doing this?" Nova asked. She had sadness plain in her voice.

"It's very simple," Chiro spoke, "It's my destiny."

"No, Chiro," Antauri said to the boy. "This isn't your destiny."

Chiro snapped his head towards Antauri.

"Who gives you the right to tell me what my destiny is?" Chiro screamed. He tackled Antauri, but soon, the rest of the monkey team had pulled him off. They tried to hold him still, though it proved to be difficult.

"Chiro, this might hurt, but I do this because I care," Antauri told Chiro. Antauri was soon surrounded by green energy and he unleashed it at Chiro. Chiro cried out in pain as the Power Primate within him was unlocked from the cage it was sealed in. Chiro's head began to spin. Confusion racked his brain as he tried to think. He was soon in the same dark room with green squares as he was when he had his first mental training session with Antauri. Chiro looked around to see that he was sitting down with his legs crossed.

"W-what's going on?" Chiro asked as he stood up.

"Chiro," a voice spoke.

Chiro spun around to see Antauri floating behind him. His green/yellow eyes locked with Chiro's.

"Ant-auri…what's going on?" Chiro asked the black simian.

"You are free. You are free to make your OWN decisions."

Chiro just stared at Antauri. All of the things he did were coming rushing back to him and guilt ate his heart.

"Oh, Antauri," Chiro whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Antauri smiled. "What do YOU choose, Chiro?"

Chiro looked at Antauri with sadness. "I want to be on the same side as you; protecting and helping people. But, Antauri, why are you doing this? I'm not good enough for friends like you."

Antauri's smile stayed as he replied, "How many times are we going to have to say that you are worth more than what you were taught?"

Chiro still frowned. "But the team will never trust me again."

"Oh, I don't really agree with that," Antauri spoke kindly.

Chiro blinked tears of joy as he smiled at Antauri, but then he frowned. "I want you to know, though, that I'm really, really sorry."

Antauri floated forward and wiped a tear away from Chiro's face. "I know that. Now let's go back to the team."

Green light surrounded them and Chiro shielded his eyes.

"Kid, are you ok?" Sprx's voice asked with concern.

"Chiro, please wake up," Nova's voice spoke.

"He should be waking up by now," Antauri's voice informed the others.

Chiro groaned as his opened his eyes.

"Are you ok, Chiro?" Otto asked.

"Yea," Chiro muttered. "I think I am."

"Now, Chiro, what is Skeleton King planning?" Antauri questioned Chiro.

"He's…" Chiro shook his head trying to think. "Something about going to the Savage Lands…and…," Chiro's eyes shot open. "He wants to wake-up the Dark One Worm!"

Annime: There we go, happy now Chiro?

Chiro: Yes, yes I am.

Antauri: (Ruffles Chiro's hair.)

Annime: AWWW! It's still so cute! XD

Sprx: Please review!


	15. Couldn't Stop Even if He Wanted To

Annime: And here we go again!

Chiro: What is it with you and updating?

Annime: Don't you like it when I update?

Chiro: Yes, but you're going to update like crazy now and then have writer's block for a week.

Annime: Will you cut it out with the writer's block? They already have been warned!

Chiro: (Grumbles)

Nova: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Chapter 14**_

"They're what?" Antauri yelled in shock.

"They're going to wake the Dark One Worm," Chiro repeated panicking.

"Oh," Nova chuckled, "they're going to wake up a worm? That's their big plan?"

Chiro turned to Nova, fear not leaving his eyes in the slightest.

"Nova, this is a VERY big problem," Antauri told her. "We need to get there before they are able to carry out this mission."

"Well, where are they?" Gibson asked.

"They're in the Savage Lands," Chiro answered. "We have to go, now!"

"Wait," Sprx objected. "How do we know that we can even trust you?"

"Sprx-77, this is no time to question Chiro," Antauri scolded. "He is out of Skeleton King's influence now…and hopefully for good."

Chiro shuddered. "I don't want that to happen again."

Sprx sighed. "Ok, ok, let's just go."

The team raced to the robot so they could get a vehicle to travel in. The Savage Lands were too far to travel to by foot or by rocket pack.

"So, Chiro," spoke Otto as he carried Chiro through the air, "what was it like to be evil?"

Chiro shuddered again. "Not fun, that's for sure."

"Well, we'll make sure that won't happen again," Nova reassured Chiro.

Chiro smiled and hoped she was right.

"Father, when is Chiro supposed to be here?" Valina asked.

"He shouldn't be here for another half an hour, but we're starting in half that time." Skeleton King looked over at Valina. "You what to do when we begin this, correct?"

Valina nodded. "I need to use magic with you to raise the Dark One Worm. I know the spell need as well."

"Good," Skeleton King said. "Let's get it ready."

Chiro and the monkey team raced through the jungle in a moon buggy.

"We'll be there in 20 minutes," Otto announced as he drove through the ferns.

"No," Chiro murmured. "Umm, do you think we could speed this up?" Chiro asked. "If we go at this rate they will have already started."

"You heard him," Antauri ordered. "Drive faster."

Otto pressed the gas pedal and they were soon passing through blurry trees.

"Now, that what I call fast," Nova commented.

Skeleton King watched as the formless were finishing the skull structure. Something was eating at him, but he didn't know what it was. He closed his eyes and decided to sense where Chiro was. His eyes then shot open.

"He's traveling at record speed to this destination…with the monkeys." Skeleton King thought about the possibilities of what could be going through the young man's head. "He probably wants to be here on time to watch the show. The monkeys are probably his prisoners."

Skeleton King would be very disappointed.

"Do we know if Skeleton King knows that Chiro's on our side now?" Sprx asked as they got closer to their destination.

Apparently their destination was a very old temple in the middle of the Savage Lands.

"I don't think he knows," Chiro replied.

"Then how do we know you ARE on our side."

"Sprx, I AM on your side. Please stop bringing up the past right now."

Sprx crossed his arms and was still not convinced.

"Sprx," Antauri defended Chiro. "I can sense he is out of the dark void. Do you not trust ME?"

Sprx shook his head. "Of course I trust you, Antauri!"

"Then stop harassing Chiro."

Sprx sighed. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry kid. It just hurt when you left us."

"Trust me," Chiro said, "I'm going to make sure that never happens again."

"We are almost there. We have two miles to go," Otto told everyone.

"Good," Gibson mumbled, "the sooner we are there, the better."

Chiro nodded. "Yea when they wake up that worm, everyone's in trouble."

"What do they plan to do with it?" Nova asked.

"He wants to wrap it around the planet and destroy everything."

Sprx chuckled. "It can't be THAT big."

Antauri and Chiro turned to him. "Oh, yes it is," they informed him in unison.

Sprx's eyes widened and he turned to Otto. "You might want to speed this thing up a bit more!"

"No need to," Otto stated. "We are here." Otto slowed to a stop and they all looked out the window to see a giant old temple.

"This is the place," Chiro said. "Let's go!"

"Man it's going to take forever to get up these stairs," Sprx complained as they ran up the huge stair case. Chiro didn't say anything, but he did speed up. "Man, kid, slow down a bit would ya?"

Chiro didn't answer or slow down. If anything, he sped up even more. He knew all about this Dark One Worm. His grandfather had taught him about it when he was growing up. He didn't think it was really REAL. He just thought it was a myth and story passed down from generation to generation. When he had heard it was real, he was very surprised.

"What are you talking about, the 'Dark One Worm?'" Chiro had asked his grandfather as they were going over the plans.

"Remember the story about the giant evil worm I told you when you were little?" Skeleton King said.

"Yes," Chiro replied.

"They are the same thing."

Chiro's jaw had dropped and his eyes had widened more than they might have ever done in his entire life.

"S-so we are going to awaken that thing?"

Skeleton King had nodded in response and went back to explaining the plan.

Chiro shuddered at the memory as he sped up even more on the last steps of the temple.

"Chiro, slow down," Antauri called from behind him, but Chiro found that he couldn't slowing down was impossible for him at the moment, and he didn't think he ever ran this fast in his life. His legs could only speed up as he avoided the hidden traps his grandfather taught him about. He had taught Chiro exactly where the traps were, so it wasn't that hard.

"Monkey Team," Antauri spoke as they raced behind Chiro. "It seems Chiro couldn't stop even if he wanted to. Follow him, because there may be booby traps all the way down this hallway."

The rest of the team nodded and did as they were told.

Annime: Here we go!

Chiro: The actions going to begin!

Annime: In the next chapter!

Chiro: (Anime fall)

Sprx: Please review!


	16. Like I Should Care

Annime: Hi!

Chiro: It is 1:31am!

Annime: Yea?

Chiro: (Sigh)

Annime: (Yawn)

Gibson: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else.

_**Chapter 15**_

Chiro didn't even slow down when the stairs came along. He ran the exact same speed while the monkey team tried to keep up with him.

"I'm so getting him back for this later," Sprx muttered.

Chiro didn't even stop when he got off the stairs, but he did stop to make sure his hyper form wasn't on. He had forgotten that staying down in the stair case was the best decision. Well…his legs did anyway. So, making sure his hyper form was off helped a little bit.

He was about to sneak back into hiding in the stair case when he saw the team ushering him to go on.

"Be a distraction," Nova whispered.

Chiro nodded and jogged over to his grandfather. It made him angry and somewhat sick to know he was related to Skeleton King by blood.

"Oh, Chiro," Skeleton King spoke. "Where are the monkeys? I felt you with them on your way here."

"I locked them away somewhere downstairs so they couldn't hurt anything," Chiro quickly lied. He wasn't a fan at it, again, but he wasn't just going to tell him the truth.

"Man, that was smart," Sprx commented.

Nova would have hit him into silence if it hadn't been for Antauri's angry look. They both fell silent again and watched Chiro act his way to victory.

"So, when is this going to start?" Chiro asked, changing the subject.

"Ah," Skeleton King replied. "It is starting right now."

Chiro nodded and took a small step back. He put his hands behind his back and used them that way to usher the team into coming out. There was a big boulder closer to the area in which the 'scene' was going to happen. The team went one by one, unnoticed, to the new hiding place behind the bolder.

"So, Valina is doing the spell by herself now?" Chiro asked curiously.

"Yes," Skeleton King said. "She is capable of doing it alone."

Suddenly, Valina's singing voice same ringing from the top of the huge skeleton statue.

Chiro turned his head and his eyes meet Antauri's. It was time.

Chiro went behind Skeleton King, but didn't notice until Chiro sent him flying from a strong kick.

Valina continued, not noticing her father was attacked by her nephew. The Monkey Team raced towards Valina.

"Monkey Mind Scream," Antauri cried. Valina held her ears as she went flying against the wall.

The team jumped into the room of the statue with her and went into defensive potions.

Valina's face went into a scowl. "It looks to me that my nephew couldn't handle you."

Antauri shook his head. "No, he is with Skeleton King. Chiro led us here."

Valina's jaw dropped.

"Magna Bolt Blazer," Sprx shouted.

"Lady Tomahawk,"

"Screech Scratch Doom Spin,"

Chiro watched as Skeleton King slowly stood up.

"What was that, Chiro?" Skeleton King's eyes widened at the sight before him.

There Chiro stood with his hyper form on. He was looking at Skeleton King with anger.

"They have corrupted you again," Skeleton King tried to convince Chiro.

Chiro shook his head and replied, "You're the one that corrupted me, Skeleton King."

Hearing Chiro use his real name, he realized that if he were to take over Shuggazoom, he would have to get rid of the boy. 'And if that's what must happen,' Skeleton King thought, 'then I'll get rid of him.'

"Chiro, I disown you. You are no longer any grandson of mine."

Chiro snorted. "You're telling me this like I should care."

Skeleton King scowled and jumped to attack Chiro. Chiro jumped and dodged.

The battle had begun.

Valina had her hands VERY full from the monkeys. She was hit several times, but she was too stubborn to give up.

She waved her hands above her head and made bats appear out of thin air. She screeched as she threw them at Otto. Otto used his saws to destroy the bats. Meanwhile, Gibson made a direct attack on Valina.

Valina cried out in pain. She shot dark energy at the team. The team was able to dodge easily.

"Valina, give up. You are outnumbered and clearly outmatched," Antauri told her.

Valina threw another blast at them, but clearly she didn't remember the drop that was behind her. Her screams echoed through the statue's room as she fell into the pit of darkness.

The team looked at each other and smiled in victory. That is, until they heard Chiro cry out in pain.

"Oww," Chiro muttered after the scream left his mouth. Skeleton King was using his powers to put pressure around Chiro's neck and raise him off the ground.

"Boy, you will be sorry that the thought of turning your back on me even crossed your mind."

Chiro looked at Skeleton King and gave him a pained smirk. "I don't think you have the power to do that."

Chiro took on hand that had been gripping the invisible hand around his neck and held it out. Pointed to Skeleton King, he muttered, "Monkey Fu,"

A green blast hit Skeleton King and the invisible hand let go of Chiro.

Skeleton King looked up to see the Hyper Force surrounding him.

"I'll be back, and all of you will be sorry."

"No, we will be ready," Antauri replied as Skeleton King disappeared.

"Where did that bag of bones go?" Sprx yelled.

"Calm down, Sprx," Antauri spoke. "He has left, and so should we."

Chiro smiled, but then started to have a coughing fit. He fell to his knees and the team went to make sure he was ok. Gibson placed his hand gently against Chiro neck and grimaced.

"We need to get him back to the robot and fast," Gibson informed. Chiro held his neck as the team carried him, using their jet packs, back to the moon buggy.

Valina watched from the Skeleton statue with a huge scowl still painted on her face.

"We will meet again, Hyper Force," she mumbled before disappearing into the statue's walls.

Annime: Well, this story is almost over.

Chiro: So, now it's 4:53pm?

Annime: I went to sleep last night at 3am and woke up at around 2pm.

Chiro: Wow…

Annime: XD

Otto: Please review!


	17. I Have a New Home Now

Annime: Here we go; the last chapter.

Chiro: And it's your first finished SRMTHFG story.

Annime: XD Yep!

Otto: Annime doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything belonging to someone else!

_**Dear Diary,**_

Yea I know it's a little cheesy to call you that, but what else should I call you?

Well, if you don't already know, my name is Chiro Savio Lazzaro.

I'm the grandson of the evil Skeleton King.

I'm the nephew of the evil Valina.

I'm the son of Elario and Gioia Lazzaro.

I'm leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force.

I never meet my real father.

My mother disappeared when I was younger.

My grandfather and aunt then took over raising me.

Not too long ago they sent me to look for a giant robot on the outskirts of Shuggazoom City.

When I found it, I went inside and woke the team up.

I then started to train with them to fight against my two guardians.

When they found out I was related to Skeleton King I thought they weren't going to like me anymore.

I'm still happy that I was wrong.

Suddenly, after moving in with the team, I was brainwashed by Skeleton King into fighting on his side.

The Monkey Team helped me fight his influence.

Then, about a week ago, we fought against Skeleton King and stopped him from awakening the Dark One Worm.

I haven't seen him or my aunt since. But we have fought with my grandfather's formless.

My neck was badly injured and the team keeps a good eye on me so that it heals. I have to keep it bandaged for another two days. Well, that's what Gibson says.

Why am I writing in a diary when I could easily go to Antauri and vent my problems?

Simple;

It's because I don't want them to think I doubt fighting my grandfather or being on the team, because I don't. I love being on the team, and standing up against my grandfather was the right thing to do.

Why am I afraid they might think this?

Simple again;

I feel sad that I had to do that to him.

He is my mom's dad. He was my grandfather. He is my relative by BLOOD.

She is my mom's sister. She was my aunt. She is my relative by BLOOD.

I will always love them, no matter how many times I may not like it, and no matter how many times the team gets frustrated about it.

I just can't help but love them.

I don't love them for what they do.

I love them because it is my nature to.

I love them because my mom taught me to.

My mom taught me I should love everyone; no matter what.

So, now I'm on a mission to stop my grandfather from destroying the world.

I can mark being a normal kid from my to-do list, because it's not going to happen.

Yes, I have to admit something.

The dark side was once my home.

But here's the key word: ONCE.

I have a new home now.

One where people show they care, and where love floods the rooms around us.

I have a new family now.

So, what do I do when it comes down to the last stand?

When the Monkey Team and Skeleton King go head to head once and for all?

I lead my team to victory, that's what.

And I know I can do it.

_**Your friend,**_

_**Chiro Savio Lazzaro**_

Annime: It is finished!

Chiro: Wahoo!

The whole Hyper Force: Please review and read Annime's other stories!


End file.
